La historia de mi vida
by jessyriddle
Summary: Tom Riddle le pregunta sobre la diadema de su madre, ella le contará la historia de su corta vida. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Recuerdos olvidados

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

títulos de viñetas

* * *

**Recuerdos olvidados**

- Dime Helena ¿que pasó aquel día?- preguntó un interesado Tom.  
El fantasma se quedó pensativo y luego de un momento de silencio dijo -Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo...-

_Hogwarts siglo XI_

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había abierto sus puertas hace unos años y se había vuelto bastante popular entre los magos, puesto que no existía ninguna otra escuela de magia en el país.  
Como muchos niños Helena estaba emocionada con entrar al famoso colegio y alcanzar el nivel de sabiduría de su madre, y como era de esperarse, fue ordenada en la casa Ravenclaw.  
Todo era perfecto, durante los primeros años se había hecho amiga de muchos de sus compañeros y se esforzaba continuamente para mantener un nivel aceptable, aunque seguía estando por debajo de los demás alumnos.  
Durante las clases casi nunca participaba y las pocas veces que los profesores le preguntaban sobre algún tema ella contestaba mal o decía que no sabia la respuesta; así fue como empezaron las burlas.  
-Helena ¡no deberías estar en Ravenclaw!- gritaba un alumno.  
-¡Solo estas aquí porque eres la hija de la fundadora!- le secundaba una chica.  
-¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra casa!- y así día tras día los estudiantes seguían humillándola e insultándola.  
El único que seguía portándose como siempre con ella, era un chico perteneciente a la casa Slytherin; un chico realmente extraño, iba unos años arriba de ella y siempre era bastante solitario, aunque era entendible por lo que había presenciado una vez; el hombre parecía tener un carácter bastante explosivo y no era bueno cruzarse con él cuando estaba enojado, a menos que quisieras recibir alguna maldición.  
El chico parecía haberse enamorado de Helena y, por mas que ella lo rechazara una y otra vez, él no se daba por vencido, cosa que molestaba bastante a la chica.  
Entre los continuos intentos de avances de parte del chico de Slytherin y las burlas de sus compañeros llegó el momento en que la hija de Rowena ya no soportó mas, y decidió poner fin a todo eso.


	2. Felix Felicis

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

títulos de viñetas

* * *

**Felix Felicis**

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero quería asegurarse de no fallar. Solo conocía una forma de que la suerte estuviera de su lado, así que una noche, después de meditarlo durante todo el día, decidió robar del armario de pociones, una en especial, la Felix Felicis, conocida también como la suerte liquida.  
Una vez a salvo en su habitación, se acostó en su cama pensando otra vez en su plan; en la mañana se tomaría el brebaje para así tener suerte durante todo el día, después de clase iría a visitar a su madre y robar su diadema, así tendría la sabiduría e inteligencia de su progenitora y obviamente seria respetada.  
El día empezó, se tomó el Felix Felicis antes de salir de su habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor; desayunó y notó que evidentemente la suerte estaba de su lado y la dichosa poción funcionaba; no se había encontrado con el chico que iba detrás de ella y sus compañeros ni siquiera la habían insultado.  
Durante sus clases respondió a todas las preguntas de los profesores ganándose miradas asombradas de parte de docentes y alumnos.  
En la tarde su madre la invitó a tomar el té, y ella aceptó feliz de que todo estuviera yendo según el plan. Entró a la habitación privada de su madre y vio la famosa diadema en la mesita de noche, seria tan fácil robarla ahora pero no, esperaría el momento adecuado. Después de horas platicando la chica vio la oportunidad perfecta para robar el tan preciado tesoro; la profesora Helga Hufflepuff fue a buscar a Rowena, para pedirle ayuda en arreglar los destrozos que habían hecho algunos alumnos durante una pelea.  
-Termino mi té y me retiro a mi habitación madre, puedes ir, no te preocupes por mi- dijo la menor, la mayor asintió y se fue dejándola sola.  
En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta Helena rápidamente corrió hasta la mesita de noche y agarró la diadema escondiéndola en su vestido, para después dirigirse a toda prisa a la sala común de su casa.  
Con el corazón acelerado y los efectos de la poción disminuyendo Helena empezó a pensar con mas claridad, " En cuanto mi madre se de cuenta que robe su diadema me va a matar", " tal vez debería regresarla y no se dará cuenta", " ¡no! no puedo regresarla, ¡merezco obtener su inteligencia!" pasó varios minutos ensimismada hasta que la solución se presentó.  
-¡Debo escaparme!- dicho eso salió apresurada del castillo y se alejó.


	3. Inesperado desenlace

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

títulos de viñetas

* * *

**Inesperado desenlace**

No sabe bien que fue lo que la condujo a esconderse en un bosque de Albania, pero después de días vagando llegó ahí y se acomodó en un pequeño refugio en medio de los árboles, un lugar solitario, para que su madre no la encontrara. No sabia que pasaría con su familia después de la terrible traición pero tenia miedo, y además no quería volver a su vieja vida de miseria.  
Habían pasado solo unos días de su llegada, estaba sentada sobre una roca viendo fijamente la diadema, aun no se había atrevido a probársela, el remordimiento y el sentimiento de traición hacia su propia madre era muy grande y no permitió arruinar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.  
Unos ruidos de ramas romperse la hizo sobresaltarse, buscando frenéticamente de donde habían provenido; decidió que lo primero que tenia que hacer era esconder la diadema, no dejaría que cualquiera robara una joya tan poderosa; con su varita ahuecó el tronco de un árbol para luego posar el objeto dentro lejos de la vista de todos.  
Unos minutos después su eterno pretendiente apareció frente a ella.  
-¿Que haces tu aquí?- le preguntó Helena.  
-Tu madre me envió a buscarte, sabes se ha enfermado y quiere verte una ultima vez.- le contestó el hombre.  
-No puedo volver..- dijo la chica en un susurro.  
-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Debes volver! ¡Se lo prometí a tu madre! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!- gritó el chico poniéndose cada vez mas furioso.  
-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡No puedo volver después de lo que hice! No voy a volver no importa lo que digas.-  
Después de escuchar los gritos de su amada, el chico perdió la cordura y en un arranque de ira la apuñaló, una y otra vez, hasta matarla.  
Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no tardó en suicidarse con el mismo puñal y seguir a su amada aun después de la muerte.

_Hogwarts presente_

-Que historia tan triste querida, ¿la diadema sigue en el árbol en Albania?- preguntó Riddle al terminar de escuchar el relato.  
-Eso creo, no he regresado a aquel bosque pero estaba bien escondida así que no creo que la hayan encontrado.- contestó el fantasma aun sumido en los recuerdos.  
-Ya es tarde, creo que debería irme, gracias por contarme tu trágica historia- dicho eso el chico se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro por haber podido obtener la información que deseaba.


End file.
